Delirio
by Silena Diovf
Summary: Jason no entiende del todo que es lo que le pasa a Nico, solo sabe que tiene el corazón roto y que daría cualquier cosa para que sea feliz. Nico sólo sabe que no quiere hacerle daño. Jasico.
1. chapter 1

—¡Nico! ¿Pero qué…? -Jason se calló al darse cuenta del estado en el que me encontraba; sus facciones se oscurecieron y suspiro cansadamente- ¿Lo hizo de nuevo, no es así? ¿Por qué…?

Demasiadas preguntas para, en aquel momento mi revoltosa y muy confundida mente. No conteste, es su lugar intente descifrar los extraños grafitis y rayones pintados en el muro trasero del bar.

Jason seguía con cara perpleja y, aun así, se notaba molesto. No le di importancia. No le di tiempo de continuar cuando me abalancé sobre él en un abrazo quebrantahuesos.

—¡JASON! HOLA, ¿qué haces aquí? -dije, ladeando la cabeza de forma dubitativa, luego me reí como histérico al ver su expresión confusa, quizás preguntándose lo mismo sobre mí, o lo que era más probable, el porqué de mi estado tan… animado.

Estaba sonriendo como un idiota, debía de ofrecer un espectáculo interesante. Yo el chico espeluznante vestido de negro y con una habitual aura trágica y melancólica, ahí en medio de un callejón a la media noche (ahora que lo recordaba ¿Qué hacía Jason ahí?) detrás de un viejo club y abalanzándome sobre un pobre y desprevenido hijo de Zeus, mientras reía como un poseso, no que me importara en el estado en el que me encontraba. Los dioses debían de estar partiéndose de risa en este momento.

Mierda, estaba borracho… ¿A qué hora sucedió?... tampoco que fuera importante.

Era una sensación agradable, como flotar a la deriva sobre nubes, mmm… No, flotar sobre nubes debía de ser desagradable, por el frio, la altura… Zeus lanzándome fuera de su territorio con su Supercacharro lanza rayos… una idea empezó a cruzarme la mente; tenía que ver con Jason, me obligue a pensar, ¡Zeus… Júpiter… claro!!, Júpiter el papá de Jason, mi tío, entonces Jason era mi… primo ¿Ah?... mierda me desvié y la idea se fue, lastima tenía la sensación de que era algo divertido y emocionante.

Mire a Jason desilusionado por la pérdida de mi genial idea. Luego hice la pregunta con la que debí haber comenzado.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Solo bufo. Jason no se encontraba contento. Al parecer no se alegraba tanto de verme como yo de verlo a él.

—Leo me llamo, dijo que no habías llegado a casa y estaba preocupado, él no sabía qué hacer y entonces acudió a mí-comenzó a explicarme, aunque yo solo le estaba prestando atención a medias, el mundo empezaba a verse un poco desenfocado-. Le dije que se calmara y fuera a dormir, ya sabes que no está acostumbrado a soportar tus comportamientos asociales, no llevan el suficiente tiempo compartiendo casa -lance un bufido ante eso, Leo no era precisamente la persona más normal del mundo-, como sea le asegure que yo me encargaría, pensé que probablemente estarías… esto… ya sabes… con… Percy- su voz se convierto en un susurro al pronunciar la última palabra.

Me examino buscando alguna señal que me delatara, pero mi cabeza estaba tan embotada por el alcohol que era incapaz de procesar del todo lo que Jason decía, tal vez lo haría por la mañana cuando la resaca pasara y estuviera sobrio. Mientras tanto mis pensamientos eran un misterio para el mundo (más de lo acostumbrado), incluyéndome a mí. Aun así, no pude dejar de notar un sabor amargo en la boca cuando Jason menciono a Percy.

—Así que hable a su apartamento para saber si estabas ahí… fue Annabeth la que respondió la llamada. Me sorprendí mucho, ella sonaba muy contenta, creo que están juntos de nuevo -me miro, aun esperando una reacción-. Me lo paso y él caso es que Percy me conto que Annabeth llego de improviso desde California a Nueva York solo para verlo -me dio una mirada de "puedes creerlo"-. Tal parece que una de las mejores universidades de arquitectura ya no es lo mismo después de un tiempo si no tiene al idiota de Jackson con ella, el punto es que cuando le pregunte por ti, me dijo que por la llegada de Annabeth se había olvidado de que habían quedado de verse en el club de siempre-"El monte Olimpo" el bar al que solían acudir cualquiera que tuviera relación con los dioses- a eso de las 8:00, pero ya era muy tarde, así que pensó que lo más seguro es que ya te habrías ido a casa… Nico, ¿Qué haces aun aquí? Ya es la una de la mañana, ¿Por qué no volviste a casa?

Inhale profundamente, estaba empezando a tener problemas con mi respiración y mi cabeza comenzaba a despejarse un poco. Genial, simplemente maravilloso. Mi vida era un asco. Ni siquiera borracho podía sacarme al imbécil de la cabeza. Como siempre todo lo que hacía de una u otra manera se volvía en mi contra.

Justo después de que Annabeth se fuera a la universidad, ella y Percy rompieron, al parecer lo de las relaciones a distancia no les funcionaba como antes de lo de la guerra contra la diosa cara de tierra. Percy no estaba acostumbrado a estar sin Annabeth por lo que paso más tiempo en el campamento mestizo, lugar donde se encontraba Nico con su en ese entonces novio Will Solace, claro eso había sido hace poco más de 3 años, y no es que se cruzaran muy seguido, Percy aun asistía a una universidad en New York(al final no fue a nueva roma, ya que su universidad no tenía ninguna carrera relacionada con el océano, después de todo los romanos no eran muy fanáticos del dios del mar y lo evitaban a toda costa), lo que le permitió pasar más tiempo con su familia mortal lo que incluía a su nueva hermana pequeña y bueno, Annabeth no era muy devota de los romanos, así que ingreso a la universidad del Sur de California al otro lado del país, justo después de medio año rompieron.

¿Y Nico? Bueno, se quedó en el campamento mestizo y eventualmente visitaba a Hazel en el romano, también seguía yendo al inframundo y de vez en cuando hacia algunos encargos para su padre. Luego de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que lo suyo con el hijo de Apollo no funcionaría, así que se lo dijo y terminaron, ahora eran tan amigos como podrían llega a serlo. Después de eso por algún motivo se encontraba pasando más tiempo con Percy, quizás fuera que, en el campamento mestizo la mayoría de los veteranos se habían marchado y solo algunos volvían ocasionalmente.

Solo estaban ellos; Jason que no contaba mucho por todos sus viajes como pontifex maximus, un título muy rebuscado y gracioso como Leo le hacía ver a menudo cuando se encontraban; Will que como siempre seguía muy ocupado en la enfermería del campamento; Clarisse y por añadidura Chris durante las vacaciones, ellos eran los dueños del club "El monte Olimpo" en asociación con los Stoll; y algunos otros campistas.

Así que pasaba más tiempo con Percy, y al parecer como el idiota que es se volvió a enamorar del hijo del dios del mar. En su momento cuando se dio cuenta se enojó una barbaridad, con lo que le había costado superarle la primera vez va como un tonto a caerse en el mismo hoyo. Por Hades que era un total idiota.

La única diferencia fue que el despistado de Percy sí que se dio cuenta esa vez, después de muchos raros y confusos encuentros que incluían parte del apocalipsis zombi y por alguna razón a cierto Pegaso amante de las donas con Percy montado encima guiando a algunos hipocampos tras un barco fantasma, terminaron besándose, entonces Nico pensó que quizás no era tan malo, que esta vez estaba siendo correspondido, así que siguió con una relación indefinida y voluble. Pero como de costumbre se equivocaba.

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que Percy solo le estaba usando, no era más que una distracción, algo con lo que Percy se entretenía cuando estaba aburrido y cuando eventualmente también se cansaba de él lo botaba hasta la próxima vez. Alguien prescindible. No Annabeth.

Los últimos meses después de que Nico entrara a la universidad en Nueva York y se mudara con Leo, ya que era el único disponible (larga historia, pero Nico pensaba que calipso definitivamente se lo merecía, además fue muy gracioso), en realidad todo fue obra de Jason (que en opinión de Nico era un entrometido, algo así como una mama gallina), Percy había estado más alejado de él y lo había dejado plantado en varias ocasiones. De todas formas, Nico ya se había desencantado de él, de hecho, el que no haya asistido esa noche solo había reafirmado su decisión de tomar distancia de una vez. De todas maneras, no es que fueran "algo", nunca habían hablado de ello, jamás habían comenzado, así que entonces ¿cómo se suponía que iban a terminar? La única razón por la que había seguido con todo aquello era que en realidad ya no le importaba, al final termino haciendo lo mismo que Percy y también acudía con el cuándo se aburría y no hallaba que hacer. Una relación sin importancia y fácilmente rompible.

—Así que volvieron… -susurré, después de todo no pude evitar sentirme hueco por dentro.

—Quizás… y-yo no asegure na-nada, probablemente así sea-Jason me interrumpió- mira no importa sí, Jackson ni siquiera lo vale- una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro-. Él ni siquiera es del tipo correcto para alguien como tú.

No pude evitarlo, de seguro era culpa del alcohol, me eché a reír ante eso. Aun no olvidaba la cara estupefacta y perdida de Percy cuando le dije que había tenido un enamoramiento por él para luego soltarle que de todas formas no era mi tipo.

—No me importa- le asegure a Jason- de todas formas, no era nada serio, ni importante… no me afecta en lo absoluto.

Jason no se veía convencido, a decir verdad, yo tampoco lo estaba. Más bien me estaba engañando a mí mismo, lo cual era una reverenda estupidez. Ni siquiera borracho se me quitaba lo terco y orgulloso, no lo suficiente para admitir que sí que me importaba, más de lo que debería, pero tampoco es algo que pudiera evitar.

Miré hacia el cielo en busca de estrellas, pero el cielo estaba totalmente cubierto de nubes, entonces recordé mi brillante idea de cuando Jason llego, estaba lo suficiente desinhibido como para exponerla ante mi amigo. Voltee a verle mientras una sonrisa se iba formando en mi cara.

Algo positivo del alcohol: hace que tu mente se convierta en una nebulosa inestable, que los pensamientos vayan y vengan a su antojo, te hace olvidar más fácilmente sí es que realmente quieres hacerlo.

—Jason llévame volando al cielo-me miro con cara estufecta-. Quiero que me hagas tocar las nubes.

Era hora de superar a Percy Jackson.

Lo jalé y empecé a reírme como loco. A quien le importaba Percy, es más… ¿Quién era Percy Jackson?


	2. Chapter 2

Luces brillantes y el sonido alto y molesto de la música mientras intentaba salir de entre la mancha de gente que se balanceaba de un lado a otro bailando, me rodeaban por todas partes y estaba desorientado… ah, claro por el alcohol, eso es lo último que recuerdo. Antes de eso estaba sentado ante la barra del bar esperándolo, pero no llego, me dejo ahí. Una solitaria figura esperando a alguien que no llegaría. No era la primera vez y seriamente dudaba que fuera la última. Al parecer no soy la clase de persona que aprende de sus errores, sino más bien de la clase de los que los sigue repitiendo con la esperanza de que las decisiones que toma salgan como lo espera, pero aun así tampoco soy la clase de persona a la que las cosas le sale bien. Nadie que me conociera me llamaría un tipo con suerte.

El que estuviera en una cama desconocida, casi completamente desnudo era suficiente prueba de que la fortuna me había abandona definitivamente, claro, no es que antes la hubiese tenido a raudales, en las pocas veces que me había ocurrido algo bueno, tiempo después ocasionalmente me traía muchos más problemas, más problemas de los que valían la pena y de los que en el momento intentaba convencerme de que... bueno, de que lo valían(de que él lo valía), y por supuesto como el idiota que soy no me daba cuenta hasta que ya era tarde, cuando el daño ya estaba hecho y era irreparable.

Gire el rostro inspeccionando el lugar donde me encuentro, buscando algo remotamente familiar para poder ubicarme. Una habitación casi espartana; una cama (en la que me hallaba), un escritorio con un computador y muchas notas encima, un armario y un baúl al pie de la cama, los únicos objetos que adornaban las paredes eran un escudo ornamentado con la imagen de un águila, el cual me parecía vagamente familiar, y un par de espadas de oro cruzadas entre sí, había también dos puertas, una salida y otra para el baño, supuse. Todo en conjunto me daban la sensación de familiaridad. Como si estuviese en lugar seguro, como si me recordase a un viejo amigo. Me levante con pesadez, sintiendo como mis músculos se quejaban, aun así, me pare y dirigí a lo que esperaba fuera el baño.

Sentía mi cabeza como si un millar de lares escandalosos pulularan dentro. No podía conectar un pensamiento con otro. Odiaba la sensación y esa era una de las razones de mayor peso por la que no bebía muy a menudo, bueno eso y las posibles situaciones embarazosas y humillantes de las que me arrepentía después. Justo como en ese momento.

Suspire. Siempre me había parecido fastidioso tener que lidiar con la humillación pública, no por vergüenza más que por lo irritante de la situación y el tener que lidiar con idiotas entrometidos. Solo esperaba no haber metido la pata mientras me encontraba ebrio.

Entre en el baño e inspeccione mi aspecto el espejo. Solo llevaba puesta una enorme camisa negra que se no es mía y mis boxes debajo de ella. El pelo hecho un desastre, la piel pálida y los ojos hundidos enmarcados con unas profundas ojeras… en realidad era como me veía regularmente, no había nada en mi apariencia que delatara que estuve bebiendo como poseso hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Quizás solo los labios resecos. Negué con la cabeza y solo me lavé el rostro. Ojalá fuera igual por dentro, pero sentía que en cualquier momento mi cabeza estallaría. Necesitaba también lavarme los dientes, odiaba el sabor en la boca que dejaba el alcohol. No tenía un cepillo de dientes en este momento y no usaría uno ajeno. ¡Que tragedia! Y de nuevo ¿Donde en demonios me encontraba? Salí del baño en busca de respuestas.

Justo cuando estire la mano para tomar el picaporte de la otra puerta en la habitación esta se abrió dejándome ver a un desaliñado Jason sosteniendo una bandeja con lo que parecía ser el desayuno: brownies, fruta picada y lo que parecía jugo de uva. Se veía demacrado y ojeroso, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. Entonces pantallazos de los que sucedió la noche anterior pasaron por mi cabeza. Si había alguna forma de que me sintiera peor de lo que ya lo hacía hasta hace unos minutos ahora lo hacía. Imágenes de mi diciendo incoherencias en medio de un callejón oscuro, jalando a Jason, invadiendo demasiado su espacio personal y algunas otras cosas aún más embarazosas me hicieron sentir como si una pesada roca se instalara en mi estómago.

Recuerdo entonces con horrorosa claridad la causa de loa bochornosa situación en la que ahora me encontraba y desearía más que nunca que Leo no fuera tan entrometido y Jason no actuara como una mama gallina. Odiaba la sensación de necesitar ayuda, más aún cuando en realidad no había nada más que mi integridad en juego. Gracias, pero podía muy bien cuidar de mí mismo. Así que adiós. Ojalá fuera tan fácil. Era una verdadera lástima que los estándares para medir el Estar bien, no fueran los mismos para todas las personas y que los míos en particular en algunas ocasiones se fueran al extremo (palabras de Jason, no mías), pero como dijo Einstein, todo es relativo o por el estilo. Con todo y eso no era culpa de Jason que yo me sintiera bien solo si no sentía esa horrible opresión en el pecho. El que él me estuviera viendo exactamente como un cachorrito perdido en este momento lo validaba. Suspire. Iba a ser una mañana demasiado cargante.

Solo esperaba que Jason no se la tomara del todo con Percy, ya era lo suficientemente fastidioso el presenciar sus peleas estúpidas. No quería una seria y el que Jason le haya agarrado cierto desagrado del tipo pasivo-agresivo a Percy en los últimos meses no ayudaría. Lo peor es que sé que de alguna manera indirectamente es mi culpa ya que al parecer tenía un don desconocido para volver lo fácil un culebrón digno de la atención de Afrodita o subalternos (como Eros, el matón invisible), sin darme cuenta hasta que ya estaba hasta el cuello dentro.

Jason parecía incómodo y estaba seguro de que me había quedado viendo como alelado a la nada por lo menos un par de minutos. Mierda.

Jason carraspeo.

—Bien, esto… prepare el desayuno- sonrió como si todo esto no fuera extraño, yo solo lo mire como si le acabara de crecer una segunda cabeza-. Supongo que ya que estas despierto prefieres… mmm… ir a la cocina- sip definitivamente se sentía incómodo, supongo que el que yo no haya dicho nada lo hace peor. En otro momento me causaría gracia, más sin embargo justo en ese momento lo que más deseaba era fundirme contra una pared, lo que considerando que soy hijo de hades seria relativamente fácil de lograr. Si no fuera porque todo sería peor después seguro que lo haría.

—Claro, ¿Vamos? - pregunte al ver que no se movía. Entonces me guío por un corto pasillo y la sala hacia la cocina. Él no dijo nado así que me limite a mantener la boca cerrada también.

Coloco la bandeja en una mesa cuadrada y me hizo una señal para que me sentara en una de las cuatro sillas que había alrededor de la mesa. Lo hice.

—Entonces… ¿esta es tu casa? -cuestione solo para que hacerle decir algo. Nunca pensé que me encontraría intentando ah como se dice… romper el hielo, o lo que sea.

¿Lo malo? Al parecer salió de su aturdimiento y me mando una mirada de reproche como si lo que acababa de decir fuera terriblemente inadecuado. Probablemente lo era.

—¿ De verdad? Es todo lo que se te ocurre decir. Nada de ¿Cómo llegue aquí, Jason?, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué paso ayer? O… no lo sé. La clase de cosas que dicen las personas que se despiertan en lugar desconocido después de beber la noche anterior, sabes lo mol…

—Por los dioses, solo cállate- lo interrumpo porque si sigue con su verborrea lo más probable es que me lance por la ventana, si hay algo que odie, eso son los sermones. Me recuerdan demasiado a Bianca y su actitud de hermana mayor con complejo de madre. Deprimente.

—Ah… - bien parece que de verdad se calló. Más fácil de lo que imagine que sería encararlo, pero bien parece que solo era Jason y su complejo de héroe.

—Bien, siento causarte molestias ¿de acuerdo? -abrió la boca para decir algo, pero me adelante-. De verdad, siento mucho lo de anoche, como no lo imaginas y estoy seguro de que quieres alguna explicación, y sí, antes de que lo menciones otra vez recuerdo todo lo que paso y te agradezco que te hicieras cargo de mi aun cuando no te incumbe y es molesto…

—Nico…

—… créeme yo tampoco puedo creer todas las tonterías que hice y por lo dioses…

—Nico…

—… que fue muy embarazoso, no sé qué es lo que estaba pensando…

—Genial, ni siquiera me escucha ¿Qué soy? Un muro.

—… bueno, supongo que en realidad no estaba pensando. No creo que siquiera Leo se comportara de esa manera... hmp- no pude seguir ya que Jason metió uno de los brownies en mi boca para terminar con mi absurdo monologo. No me molesto, si yo hubiera sido el, lo más probable es que en vez de un brownie hubiera sido un puño lo que terminara en su boca, o nariz, todo depende de las circunstancias.

—Primero que nada ¿Te encuentras bien? - me miro seriamente, así que me limite a asentir-. Bien, siento lo del principio. No estoy molesto, no contigo al menos ¿Ok? Y no estoy pidiendo una explicación, es solo que somos amigos ¿no? -me miro temeroso así que asentí de nuevo-, es solo que estaba preocupado, digamos que Leo no es nada tranquilizador cuando esta alterado, por como hablaba pensé que mínimo te habían raptado extraterrestres-una risa nerviosa sale de sus labios y suspira-. No tienes que contarme nada si no quieres tampoco, pero si quieres hacerlo estoy dispuesto a escucharte cuando sea que eso pase.

Totalmente amable, mirándome con esos ojos tan azules como el cielo, llenos de confianza y me fue imposible confiar en el de vuelta. Estaba sonriendo, sus labios curvados con esa cicatriz en su boca, y es solo Jason, tan familiar como se ha hecho para mí en los últimos años y aún más en los últimos meses así que no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Y el parecía tan contento tan solo con eso.

—Estoy bien. No tienes por qué preocuparte- ahí está, no hablaría del tema por en aquel instante y él solo aceptaba con un asentimiento de cabeza, apoyándome incondicionalmente, como siempre desde nuestro encuentro con Eros, así que sí, quizás algún día no muy lejano de verdad se lo cuente, no solo el incidente con Percy sino todos esos pedazos de mi pasado que nunca le he dicho a nadie demasiado temeroso de su rechazo o tan ajeno que no me interesa. Solo porque es Jason y él ha hecho lo mismo desde que me conto como se hizo ridículamente esa cicatriz en el labio con una engrapadora hasta la vez en que su madre lo abandono en la casa del lobo.

—Entonces está bien, y por cierto sí. Esta es mi casa. Aun me faltan cosas para que se vea como una casa de verdad, pero es habitable- dice mientras mira alrededor, yo no había tenido la oportunidad de venir desde que él se mudó apenas un par de semanas atrás, aunque Leo me había contado mucho de ello. Después de eso simplemente nos dedicamos a comer y hacer comentarios triviales sobre cualquier cosa.

Luego de desayunar nos dirigimos hacia mi departamento en el auto que Jason tenía desde hace un par de años, él se ofreció diciendo que no era buena idea que viajara por las sombras si tenía resaca ya que por accidente podía terminar en china o cualquier otro lugar fuera del estado. Mientras conducía Leo llamo, parecía algo nervioso, pero era difícil saberlo cuando se trataba de Valdez incluso aunque lo conocieras bien. El resto del viaje no pude evitar recordar todo lo que paso el día anterior y no le quise contar a Jason.

*

Sentía la ira y aún peor, como la decepción iban bajando hasta mi pecho, quemando todo a su paso. Dejando solo restos humeantes que pronto se convertirían en cenizas. De nuevo el resentimiento. Esta vez hacia mí mismo.

Cometer el mismo error una vez era pasable (más aún porque era tan pequeño e impresionable… y solo, cargando con tanto dolor) pero de nuevo y con la misma persona era intolerable. No podía culpar a nadie más que a mí mismo. A mí y a mi ceguera.

Y ahí desde el fondo de mi mente, sonó ya demasiado tarde mi sentido común, la odiosa frase te lo dije, no solo lo había perdonado, sino que había cedido ante él con todo lo que me pidió y en también en lo que no. Sabía que me hacía daño, pero aun así no me importo, creí ingenuamente que cualquier desgracia que pudiera caer sobre nosotros lo valdría. Bueno pues ese era el maldito punto. No había ningún _nosotros_. Creo que realmente nunca lo hubo. Solo había sido yo escudándome en una ilusión vana de que podía ser feliz. Ahora tenía las cosas claras. Me había equivocado completamente, forzando algo que simplemente estaba mal y me hacía daño. Siempre había sido ella. Annabeth.

Todos mis miedos, que tontamente había mandado de paseo, demasiado reconfortado por palabras falsas y besos necesitados (no por mí, sino por algo de reconocimiento, de donde viniera solo para que la soledad me tragara) ahora se confirmaba en frente de mí. No había lugar para dudas o justificaciones. Al fin se me habían acabado las excusas.

Sentía como mis ojos empezaban a aguarse, pero no iba a permitirme llorar. Todo era mi culpa. Había roto mis propias reglas, me las había impuesto por una razón y ahora tenía mi castigo. Por traicionarme a mí mismo y no hacerle caso a la razón que gritaba con un enorme megáfono y a todo pulmón desde el fondo de mi mente, por dejarme llevar como un niñito ingenuo.

Otra vez.

Idiota. Idiota. Idiota.

Dioses, sí que había sido estúpido. Estúpido y patético, mi padre había tenido razón, no era suficiente y nunca lo seria. No solo me había dejado engañar por el mismo idiota una, sino dos veces y sin oponer ninguna clase de resistencia seria. Me había dejado arrastrar en sus ojos que barrían con todo igual que las olas al chocar con la costa. Era infinitamente más fácil que sobrellevar la realidad. Me había dejado romper el corazón de nuevo por él, bajo la tonta premisa de que era mejor sufrir por algo falso que encarar mis verdaderos problemas incluso después de tanto tiempo, y lo peor es que el único culpable era yo mismo.

Y era hora de pagar las consecuencias por mis errores. Así que solo había salido corriendo como un poseso, era lo único que tenía sentido en mi cabeza, mis piernas moviéndose hacia adelante frenéticamente, apenas haciendo ruido mientras mis pies impactaban ligeramente contra la banqueta, mi mente ni siquiera procesaba el que yo sea un hijo de hades, que simplemente podía desvanecerme entre las sombras y transportarme lejos; tampoco que importara, Percy había tenido una cara de total confusión al verme a arribar al departamento, nuestro departamento(o al menos hasta que me mude con Leo excusándome con que así era más conveniente el ir a la universidad a Percy no le había importado), sin embargo también había algo más en el en el fondo de esos ojos tan verdes como el mar. Estaba exacerbado porque lo interrumpiera, Annabeth estaba ahí también, en cuanto entro en mi campo de visión entendí todo. Que solo había sido algo pasajero e intermitente para el hijo del dios del mar. Así que antes que nada balbuce una excusa y di la vuelta cerrando ansiosamente la puerta de entrada. Mi castillo de arena se había derrumbado y la ilusión de seguridad que me había creado estaba completamente rota.

La noche pasada había quedado con Percy para vernos en el "Monte olimpo", el bar para dioses, semidioses y derivados que era dirigido por los hermanos Stoll y Clarisse. Al notar como Percy había tardado más de una hora simplemente decidí hacer un corto viaje a través de las sombras, para meterle prisa o llanamente hacer que ambos quedarnos en el departamento a pasar el rato o acostarnos, lo que sea. Teníamos una semana sin vernos, ya que la universidad nos había mantenido lo suficientemente ocupados. Ahora sabía que (no, quien) lo mantuvo tan entretenido que ni siquiera se dignara en enviar un mensaje. A Percy probablemente le importaba tan poco que no lo creyó necesario. Pues bien, ya no importaba.

Sin darme cuenta mis pies me habían conducido directamente a la entrada del "Monte Olimpo", así que solo entre y ordene lo más fuerte que se me pudiera ofrecer. Cris estaba era quien atendía la barra, me lanzo una mirada curiosa e hizo lo que le pedí. No cuestiono nada. No lo culpaba, ya que yo generalmente prefería no beber y cuando lo hacía no era nada tan fuerte.

No culpaba de nada a Percy, en cierto modo habíamos establecido tácitamente que no era serio después de un tiempo saliendo. El último año habíamos sido más bien como amigos (algos, así como… ¿Cómo lo había llamado Piper?... amigos con derecho), simplemente estando alrededor del otro cuando no había nadie más. Pero él estaba en su último año de estudios, así que eran pocas las ocasiones que nos veíamos, además Jason ya no estaba tan atareado como en su primer año como pontífice… o lo que sea, siempre terminaba olvidando el nombre, así que pasaba más el rato con el cuándo no tenía nada que hacer. Se había convertido en algo así como mi mejor amigo ya que Reyna era más algo así como una hermana mayor demasiado sobreprotectora además de que había cosas que no podía hablar con ella.

Lo único que lamentaba era no haber terminado de aclarar las cosas con Percy y al mismo tiempo en el fondo me sentía de cierta forma traicionado aun cuando sabia era algo absurdo. No lo entendía del todo, ahora que me encontraba solo era más fácil no darle importancia y entender mejor las cosas, pero eso no quitaba que odiaba como el demonio sentirme tan confundido. Solo quería sacarlo de mi cabeza, así que pase la noche bebiendo hasta que ya no aguante más. Ya después vería como arreglar todo con Percy. No dejaría que mi egoísmo me hiciera perder a uno de los primeros amigos que había tenido en este siglo.

Lástima que todo se fue al garete en el momento que Jason llego y la poca paz interior que había logrado se desvaneció cual recuerdos en el rio Lete.


	3. Chapter 3

—Hey chicos, llegaron- en cuanto entramos por la puerta Leo se interpuso en el camino hacia la sala. Santa Hera que lo único que quería era un baño y dormir por lo menos 12 horas corridas. ¿Qué acaso el tipo quería morir?

—Hola a ti también Leo- él idiota tenia suerte de que Grace me acompañaba y podría aplacar cualquier intento de homicidio, Jason me tomo por los hombros y le dedico la más deslumbrantes de sus sonrisas a Valdez-. ¿Ves? Sano y salvo como te dije, solo tiene un poco de resaca.

—Púdrete Grace- me quito sus manos de encima mientras el solo ríe y me encamino hacia mi cuarto. Pero de nuevo Leo me lo impide, se mira nervioso. entrecierro lo ojos en su dirección-. Pero ¿Qué…?

—Jajaja, ¿Sabes cuándo en algunas ocasiones quieres hacer algo, pero al final no resulta como planeabas y enton…

—¿Qué demonios hiciste ahora?

—Asumes que hice algo, yo no… mira sí me dejas explicarte primero y bueno, no me matas antes sería bueno, y… por favor no te pongas histérico- me dice cuando lo aparto de un empujón, había percibido el olor a madera quemada. Era deprimente el cómo con haber vivido un par de meses con Leo hizo que alcanzara a desarrollar la capacidad de distinguir los distintos aromas de las cosas al quemarse (ya sea madera, plástico, metal fundido, aceite para motor, salsa de tabasco… y las lista seguía, yo estaba seguro de que las cosas malas de vivir con Valdez superaban las buenas por mucho)-. ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que sería más conveniente si usáramos… mmm, muebles ignífugos y tu solo me ignoraste? Bueno probablemente no ya que como dije tú solo me ignoraste y…

Enmudece entonces al verme avanzando hacia la sala donde un pequeño zarcillo de humo se ve si fuerzas un poco la vista. Leo podía considerarse hombre muerto.

—Leo ¿Qué hiciste? - escucho que Jason le pregunta aun parado enfrente del recibidor.

—¿Yo? Nada, digamos que solo tuve un pequeño fallo de cálculo y las cosas se me fueron un poco de las manos.

—No, tú fuiste un fallo de cálculo -digo sin sentir ni siquiera un ápice de culpa por la expresion de cachorro apaleado del chico latino cuando miro el estado en el que se encuentra la sala. O lo que antes era la sala y en donde ahora solo quedaban un montón de muebles carbonizados. Las paredes ennegrecidas, las cortinas hechas jirones y el vidrio de la ventana roto. Supongo que al final si fue buena idea hacerle caso a Piper cuando dijo que solo por precaución deberíamos tener por lo menos un extintor en cada habitación. Dicho extintor (que antes se encontraba contra una pared), ahora se hallaba tirado en lo que antaño era el sofá frente al televisor. Yo amaba ese sofá.

Encaro a Leo que justamente parece querer que la tierra se lo trague. Pues bien, yo puedo ayudarle con eso. Pero antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa mi mirada debió advertir a Jason que justo interviene.

—Vaya, esta vez sí que la hiciste- dice soltando un silbido por lo bajo, admirando el trabajo de su amigo, entonces voltea a verme-. No seas tan duro ¿Sí? Estoy seguro de que solo fue un accidente ¿no es así Leo?

—¿Ah? Digo, claro, a mí no me culpen ¿sí? Solo soy una víctima de las circunstancias- no, lo más probable es que Leo sea víctima de mi espada o por lo menos juguete masticable de la señorita O'leary por hacer que incendiar la sala o lo que sea que paso-. No podía dormir ¿está bien? Así que se me ocurrió esta idea buenísima de una actualización para Festus… y hum… bien resumiendo no era una idea tan buena y viéndolo desde otro ángulo hasta se podría decir que suena descabellada… digo estoy seguro de que he tenido ideas mucho mejores, como el valdenizador o el Argo II y esto…- dejo de escucharle en ese punto. Tenía unas increíbles ganas de enviarlo al inframundo por lo menos por un mes, pero la insistente mirada de Jason sobre mí me lo impide. Él idiota tenia suerte de que estuviera tan hecho mierda que no pudiera hacer un viaje sombra ni a la esquina y Jason me trajera y salvándolo de paso-… ueno es que no hay heridos y Festus no está muy enojado conmigo, ahora que lo pienso no fue tan buena idea tampoco el hacerlo en la sala, pero estaba al pendiente por si llegabas. Hablando de eso creo que sería buena idea si…

Ahora ya ni Jason lo escucha, se encuentra inspeccionando los restos aun un poco humeantes ¿para qué? Ni idea, yo solo veo partes chamuscadas. Hasta que al fin soltando un suspiro y detiene la perorata del hijo de Hefesto.

—Está bien Leo, ya lo entendimos.

—No, no es cierto. Yo aún esto molesto y además quemo el sofá. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me gustaba ese sofá? - digo.

—Leo te conseguirá uno igual, ¿no es así? – dijo Jason mirando al nombrado. Él solo se rasco la nuca y asiento nerviosamente. Ni rastro del Leo sarcástico y temerario. Quizás sea que sabía que es su culpa, quizás me conoce demasiado bien, o simplemente ambas.

—Ah, sí Claro. Justo en eso estaba pesando. Además, podríamos poner un montón de otras cosas. Como los sillones vibradores, una máquina expendedora de caramelos y…

—Ni de broma-Jason interviene-. Lo que menos necesitas es más azúcar.

Leo le mira airado. Yo no puedo estar más de acuerdo con Jason.

—Lo que no entiendo es porque demonios no te fuiste al taller. ¿No dijiste acaso que habías elegido precisamente este edificio porte te habían dejado usar el sótano para tus inventos? Estoy seguro que era una mejor opción para hacer ajustes a un dragón de más de dos metros que esta pequeña sala-mi voz había sonado hastiada. A veces leo solía armar algunas cosas en el departamento bajo la excusa de que en el tiempo en el que tardara a llegar al taller podría olvidar su idea. Su lugar favorito era en uno de los sillones frente al televisor, algo sobre que el ruido le tranquilizaba. En esta ocasión se había sobrepasado, lo cual siendo Leo era de por si increíble. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta que un enorme dragón de metal escupe-fuego en la sala era mala idea.

Leo parece momentáneamente abochornado. Luego pone su mejor cara de disgusto.

—Estaba preocupado ¿Sí? Tampoco podía dormir, como ya había mencionado. Quería estar aquí por si llegabas ¿Qué tal si había pasado algo y necesitabas ayuda? - su voz suena incomoda, como si le costara admitir aquello. A Valdez no le gustaba sentirse de esa manera, estoy seguro. Casi me hace sentir culpable, quizás, solo un poco. Entonces él se dirige a Jason con voz acusadora-. Podías haberme llamado para decirme que el pequeño rufián estaba bien ¿sabes? Y no flotando ahogado en el Hudson o algo.

—Está exagerando-dice Jason pacientemente, antes de que yo abra la boca con algún comentario de que Leo suena justo como una madre histérica y paranoica-. ¿No crees que si hubiese pasado algo como Nico ahogado en un rio te hubiera llamado?

—No lo sé. Bueno, lo que sea, ya no importa. Me voy a dormir.

—Alto ahí-me posiciono frente a Leo antes de que se marche-. Tu no vas a ningún lado. Hay que limpiar el desastre que hiciste.

—¿Qué? Son las siete de la mañana y tengo más de veinte horas sin dormir. Podemos limpiar esto más tarde.

—Leo tiene razón-Jason de nuevo-. ¿Qué tal si nosotros vamos a comprar muebles para la sala y cuando volvamos limpiamos todo? Podemos pedir que traigan lo muebles para mañana.

—Eso suena como un buen plan- apoya Leo-. Yo duermo, ustedes van de compras. Incluso pueden invitar a Piper, estoy seguro de que estará encantada de ayudar, ella tiene buen gusto, está cerca y yo no quiero terminar con la sala como si fuera la guarida de un vampiro- dice Leo rápidamente y antes de que alguno de los dos pueda replicar da la vuelta y se marcha demasiado rápido a su habitación.

El silencio se forma durante unos segundos entre nosotros. Entonces el hijo de Zeus habla.

—Bueno, parece que ya está todo completamente apagado ¿Llamo a Piper?

Le miro estupefacto, ¿habla en serio? Parece que sí.

—¿De verdad piensas hacer lo que él dijo?

—Parece una buena idea. Hace como un mes que no veo ni hablo con Piper. Leo me ha contado que ella viene al menos una vez a la semana a visitarlos. Además, aunque me encargue de la construcción de templos, no soy tan bueno escogiendo decoración, yo más bien superviso y como dijo Leo Piper tiene buen gusto y se halla cerca- al final sonríe nerviosamente como esperando a que me niegue.

¿Es acaso una excusa para ver a Piper? Ella y Jason terminaron poco después del regreso de Leo con Calipso. Hasta donde se ella siempre fue insegura en su relación, Jason también, aunque en una menor medida. Cuando Jason estuvo demasiado ocupado y ambos no compartían la preocupación de buscar a Leo las cosas empezaron a ponerse tensas. Si bien se gustaban al parecer no fue suficiente. Jason me había contado después que la presión de que Hera los puso como pareja cuando el despertó en aquel camión sin recuerdos fue la razón por la cual creyó que debían permanecer juntos, aunque no estuviera del todo convencido. Así que al final todo les exploto en la cara una vez que la guerra termino y cada quien tomo un camino distinto. Ambos se volvieron cada vez más inseguros hasta que Piper como bueno hija de Afrodita tomo la decisión de terminar. Al final quedo en que se veían más como muy buenos amigos, nada más. No tenía nada de raro que Jason se preocupara por ella. Es algo que puedo entender. Después de todo su caso no era muy diferente del mío con Will.

—Bien -termino diciendo, Piper es una de las pocas personas que me agrada, si ella y Jason decidieran volver o algo no sería de mi incumbencia-. Pero tomare un baño antes, mientras tu puedes llamarle para preguntarle si puede.

El solo asiente mientras saca su teléfono celular y yo me dirijo hacia mi habitación. De verdad necesitaba un baño y ropa limpia.

Una hora después y estando cómodamente limpio me encuentro con Jason en la cocina. Tiene la laptop de Leo sobre la mesa y parece muy concentrado mientras mira la pantalla.

—¿Qué haces? -pregunto una vez estoy frente a él.

— Ah… Piper dijo que podía buscar alguna mueblería cerca que tenga algo de tu agrado.

—¿Eso se puede hacer?

—Eso parece. Hay dos, en sus páginas muestran algunos de los muebles que tienen disponibles-dice, yo no tenía idea que se podía hacer tal cosa. Jason también se ve absorto en la pantalla, parece conocer lo que está haciendo.

La verdad es que yo había estado evadiendo la tecnología… no tanto como Hazel, pero si lo más extravagante y aun no terminaba de entender cómo funcionaba el internet. Mientras estuve en el Hotel Lotus me enfoqué más en los juegos de tipo árcade y toda clase de cosa infantil que se cruzara en mi camino. Casi una década después solo estaba familiarizado con videojuegos y unos cuantos sitios web además de google. En realidad, creo que se debe más al hecho de que todo lo de utilizar tecnología es relativamente nuevo para semidioses desde que la cabaña de Hefesto (principalmente Leo) había encontrado la forma de utilizar telecomunicaciones sin que pareciera que lanzaban una bengala delatando su posición. No que hiciera falta con las hijas(o)s de Afrodita y Hermes actualizando sus redes sociales a cada minuto. Solo espero que los monstruos no estén al día con las tendencias en Instagram y Facebook o los nuevos videos de YouTube (con los de Apolo subiendo videos demostrando su talento y sus millones de visitas).

—Y ¿Piper nos acompañara? -pregunto.

—Sí, ella dijo que nos encontrara en la cafetería a que está a dos cuadras.

—Bien, entonces vamos allá.


End file.
